


Late Nights with Pidge

by Follower_Of_All_Fandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking?, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hunk is best boi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, LGBTQ Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is the best, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Set before Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follower_Of_All_Fandoms/pseuds/Follower_Of_All_Fandoms
Summary: Pidge never sleeps, and at some point all the Paladins visit her on their own sleepless nights. Another sleepy Pidge-centric fic!The fandom has a serious lack of good fics with Pidge as the main character so I thought I’d give it a try!





	1. Sunlit mornings and Coffee Stains. (Shiro)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! This is my first fic that i'm actually posting to archive after a long time of just writing for myself. So please be nice to me! My Beta is Grammerly so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you might come across. If you see any glaring mistakes please comment below! I also am aware of how short this is, there will be more in the future I promise.

The cold clink of metal echoed off the walls of the hangar. Above pidge was the glass roof looking out into the infinite space of the cosmos. There she would lay there looking out into space at the stars thinking of how far away they were from Earth at any given moment. 

Every day or so she would guess that the distance was getting larger and larger. The small green and blue planet seemed so far away in her mind. Only but an echo at the moment. Her mind drifted away from the stars back onto her glaring white screen filled with ones and zeros. 

Her eyes watered as they adjusted to the brightness change. She felt her eyes droop and start to lose their focus before she began to work. It was technically the night cycle, or at least when all the paladins except the fifth retreated to their various rooms in hopes to fall asleep in the nightless expanse of space. As much as Pidge wanted to she could never adjust to the sunless existence of space enough to fall asleep at the same time as he counter parts.

There simply was no bright skylight in space that woke her up every morning with gentle rays dancing across her bed, only the harsh artificial glow of the castle and overly enthusiastic paladins telling her to wake up over the comms. Somewhere along getting wrapped in the whole saving the universe thing she forgot that leaving Earth meant she had to leave the feeling of waking up naturally, on Earth. So, she resigned herself in defeat and accepted that sleep in space was going to be foreign to her.

While the others were sleeping, she worked on everything and anything. Anything that would keep her eyes from closing and falling into the darkness of sleep. “Pidge?” The question was accompanied by a loud knock of metal hitting against the hanger doors.

“What are you still doing up?”

Pidge laughed to herself.

“What are **you** still doing up” she wanted to reply. 

Instead, she said, “coding an algorithm that could possibly help navigate the castle better through uncharted parts of the universe.”

Shiro flashed a quick smirk and replied in paternal tone,

“As much as you think that’ll make me rethink carrying you back to bed, you’re wrong.” 

“No Way!" "I've barely started mapping the Kuripuso sector. And besides…” she trailed off.

“I can’t sleep right now, It’s still day on Earth.” 

Shiro’s eyes widened at the admission, “I didn't know, you were still on Earth time.” 

It was a statement, not a question. Both Paladins let the silence hang in the air a bit, both came to a silent understanding. The next actions of the Black Paladin surprised Pidge.She watched intently as Shiro proceeded to pull the youngest of the two into a bear hug. 

“What's this for?” She asked hesitantly, not wanting him to release her from the hold just yet.

“I miss Earth too.”

And at that moment she could have told him all about how much she missed sunlight on her skin and the comfort of her own room, before Kerberos, before the garrison, before she became Pidge Gunderson before all of the crazy messed space stuff happened. But she didn't need to say any of that because she knew he understood. 

“Do you want some coffee?” He said as he released the hug.

And at that moment Pidge felt all her emotions bubble up inside her and threaten to spill over. 

“That sounds fucking amazing.” 

“Language Pidge!”


	2. Gender expression and Justin Bieber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I know I promised more but man does school really throw me for a loop. I spent a lot of time rewriting this chapter to try and get the characterization right. As always my beta is Grammarly and I wrote this on my phone so please be gentle. Also comment below on who you want to see Pidge with next.... please I need attention your comments fuel me.

Normally, sleep was an unwanted thing. Pidge often became too caught up in a project she was working on to even think about sleep. But tonight she desperately yearned for the peaceful sensation.

Her mind felt slow, too slow to even process Green’s new upgrades, forcing her to give into her bodies whims. But, alas as she laid between the soft covers of the castle, sleep evaded her.

After what seemed like an hour of her eyes wandering around her room for some distraction, she decided to sleep just wasn't happening tonight.

She got up from her bed, covers pooling on the ground and put on shorts over her green boxers, so as to not embarrass any of the other Paladins. 

She hissed at the freezing sensation she felt as she exited the gremlin cave, as dubbed by Lance. Her bare feet making padded echoes against the cold metal of the castle. 

She quickly made her way down to the kitchen, trying not to wake anyone else on her sleepy misadventure. 

As she approached the kitchen she was surprised to see the golden light of the day lamps juxtaposed against the blue fluorescent glow of the castle. 

She walked in slowly taking in her surroundings, to see Hunk dancing around the kitchen. Upon further inspection, she could see the white of his headphones poking out from each ear.

She listened and watched for a little until she could make out the faint sound of something that sounded like Justin Bieber. 

At that moment, seemingly against her will, Pidge burst out laughing. 

“Holy Quiznak!” Hunk screamed out as he dropped a cookie sheet he had in his hand. 

Pidge couldn't even answer because she was rolling on the floor dying of laughter.

“Please tell me you aren't listening to Baby?!” Tears of joy streamed out of her eyes. 

“Jesus Pidge, you don't have to pee yourself over it,” Hunk blushed. 

“Okay, maybe I was partaking in the culture of people.”

“Are your people twelve-year-old girls?” She said as she wiped water away from her eyes with a gigantic smile on her face. 

“Keep laughing like that and you don't get any of the cookies I was going to make,” Hunk said with a poor facsimile of an offended tone.

“No please master forgive, I'm dying of hunger and you're my only hope” she proclaimed dramatically as she kneeled down on the floor with an overly apologetic look.

“Fine my young padawan, but you must help me mix this batter.”

“YES SIR!” she yelled. 

“Pidge!” He giggled in a hushed tone, 

“You’re going to wake up the whole castle, including Shiro, and neither of us wants that.” 

Pidge nodded with a sobering but still mischievous look on her face. The two then settled into a comfortable silence. Hunk would place a new, perfectly measured, ingredient in the bowl and just nod for Pidge to keep mixing away. 

After a few minutes of this Hunk leaned over and said “Hey Katie, could you pass me the ice cream scoop?”

It took her a few moments to process what he said. Hearing the foreign name coming out of Hunk’s mouth felt unnatural to her ears.

Hunk looked over to her when she had not passed the scoop to her and saw her frozen expression.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I figured that you would want to be called Katie because we have been away from home so long and maybe it would be nice to hear your actual name, but now I can see that it made you uncomfortable and I would never want to make you uncomfortable.” Hunk rambled in distressed tone after seeing the other paladin.

Tears started to well up in the green Paladins eyes. 

“Oh crap, Pidge I’m so sorry, I'm an idiot!”

Quickly before the yellow Paladins had any more chance to freak out, Pidge wipes her eyes and looked up at Hunk. “No, Hunk its fine. You did nothing wrong.”

In response hunk stared at the green paladin with worry in his kind eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

The younger of the two held her breath for a moment and then released it in one big sigh. Her body slowly sunk to the white floors of the ship. Hunk followed suit and sat down criss-cross on the metal.

She took another deep breath in. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the name my parents gave me, but hearing it from someone other than my parents just sounds weird.”

”Even when Shiro sometimes says my name it feels weird, but he knew me before”

Hunk nodded and let her continue. 

“But when you say it….I guess It reminds me that I’m not Katie holt anymore”

“I’m Pidge Gunderson, the pilot of the green lion, not the girl who lost everything” she drew a breath in,“And the sad thing is…” 

“I like it” 

She took a sharp breath in.

“I like being the brave Paladin of Voltron who just so happens to be… not a girl.” 

To Pidge’s surprise the older paladin did not look confused by the green paladin’s admission. 

“I can understand that, heck I’m a dude who likes to bake. I don’t exactly fit in to all the manly stereotypes. I’m not comfortable showing off my body like the other guys and I’d rather hangout with you than train with Keith.” Hunk looked at Pidge with a kind, understanding smile. 

Pidge laughed, with a bright smile despite their tear stained face.

“And I’m not the only one who understands that, I’m pretty sure that lance has a longer skin care routine than any girl I know....”

“What I’m trying to say is we’re fighting an interstellar war, and I’m pretty sure no one gives a quiznack about what you identify as. Me and the other paladins will love your gremlin butt no matter if you are Katie Holt or Pidge Gunderson or a mix of both.” 

Seemingly content on his ability to get his message across to the other paladin, Hunk stood up and immediately started spooning the amalgamation that was food goo cookies on to the metal sheets.

Pidge surprised at his nonchalance just stared up at him.

“What are waiting my for my comrade? Baking waits for no one!” Hunk said in a tone that sounded scarily like Shiro.

Pidge stood up and pretended not to notice the gender neutral terms Hunk used in reference to them. 

Pidge’s eyes gleamed with a mischievous look,“I’ll help you, but I get to choose the music, and that means death metal reggae”

“No, please god, NO.”


End file.
